


三更夜半

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, male prostitute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 又名初夜黑历史实录男妓大帝注意，站街梗。全员普通人。是脑子一热想去红灯区破处的韦伯被人吃掉的故事。原本知道算写到这里结束，但脑海里却不断地浮现各种各样的play（bushi于是逐渐变成一个男妓帝与韦伯的系列（？
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

这里是红灯区，整座城市的情色交易都在这里进行。它满足着整个城市，甚至世界各地追求性刺激的人的渴望。你可以认为这里污秽不堪，你也可认为这里就是人间天堂。

伊斯坎达尔某种意义上便是这里的王者。从他的父辈开始他的家族便在这里占有一席之地，而如今生意到了他的手里，打败了所有的竞争对手，他便坐上了这个王位。大大小小的店铺，他要么是幕后老板要么就是重要股东。黑道白道都知道他，他有自己的原则，为人爽快又不招惹不必要的麻烦，于是黑道白道都乐于和他做生意。  
他偶尔也提供性服务，没有哪个女人能够拒绝这样一个充斥着雄性荷尔蒙的男人。偶尔的偶尔还会有些男性客人，想被他肏屁股。他挑选着自己的客人，仿佛那些客人才是招揽生意的娼妓。现在已经是深夜，街上还有几个没招揽到生意的姑娘，像是知道今天大概没什么机会了，便也只是倚着路灯划拉着手机。而他在不远处看到一个瘦小的身影，有些不知所措，像是迷路的孩子。  
伊斯坎达尔看着那个身影，大概只能到他胸口的高度，留着妹妹头，专注地看着自己的手机屏，穿着一件咖色的牛角扣大衣，完全不理会旁人的搭讪，大概是个穷学生。他得出了结论。  
在红灯区迷路的穷学生，这大概是今天最有趣的笑话。

韦伯.维尔维特，20岁的大学生。他终于从万恶的肯尼斯教授手里熬过了这个学期的古典哲学课。期末成绩是个B，虽然班上没有比这更好看的成绩了，但他还是狠狠地将教授咒骂了一通。同学们在酒吧喝酒庆祝考试通过，三杯黄汤下肚便纷纷吹嘘了起来。他本不愿参加这种活动，却被梅尔文强迫出席。  
本就觉得没劲，席间的话题却不知何时转向了性生活，嘲笑声中自己的处男身份还被拆穿。愤恨离席，完全不顾后面梅尔文的大叫，热血上头的青年便一股脑扎进了这片红灯区里。此时已经过了11点，街上没多少人，这里的招牌太过相似，闪烁的霓虹与夜晚的街道使他失去了方向。而后他发现自己迷路了，不得不站在马路边打开手机地图，期间他还得拒绝一些奇怪的搭讪。  
当他第4次拒绝了一个香气扑鼻的女人邀请他共度春宵后，他终于找到了回家的方向。熄灭了手机屏，有些懊恼自己方才的头脑发热，将手揣进大衣里开始往回走。

伊斯坎达尔加快了几步走上前，“嘿，小子。”他熟练地搭讪，手从对方的背后穿过瘦小的肩头，将人揽进自己的怀里。凑近了他才发现对方长了张可爱的娃娃脸，灰绿色的眼睛湿漉漉得惹人怜爱。他已经很久没有品尝这样的身体，毕竟这样的猎物在这片区域可是少见。  
韦伯被突如其来的肢体接触吓到了，他的肩膀被一只肌肉结实的胳膊揽住，男人弯下腰与自己对视。那是个红发留着浓密胡须的男人，看起来有30多岁，五官硬朗深邃，红色的眼睛明亮透彻，笑嘻嘻地与自己打招呼。  
“我们不认识，能请你不要靠那么近吗？”韦伯开了口并推开了男人的胳膊，想通过自己的冷淡让对方知难而退。  
“哦，抱歉，”伊斯坎达尔立马松开了举着双手甚至后退了两步，让眼前的小家伙别那么警惕“余只是在想或许你这个点还没找到满意的对象，想给你推荐家不错的店。”  
“不，我打算回去了。”这也是韦伯的本意，他可不觉得自己能花上一沓钞票在这里过夜。  
“别这么说，”见人要走伊斯坎达尔开始挽留，他已经打定了今晚就是眼前这个小家伙的注意，“余绝对有信心能让你满意，毕竟你看起来也不像是迷路才走到了这里。”熟练地使用着激将法，年轻人碍于面子总是不由自主地落入他的陷阱。  
“笨蛋你说什么？当然不是。”好面子的韦伯自然不会承认自己的确迷路了，却全然不知一切都在对方的预料之中。  
“所以，来都来了你说呢？”伊斯坎达尔再次靠近韦伯，朝人眨了眨眼睛，“看在你这么可爱的份上，余可以算你优惠。”他将嘴凑到对方的耳边，用一个低沉的嗓音哄劝着眼前的小家伙，他知道没有谁能逃过这个声音。  
对方的声音如蜜一般灌入他的耳中，在脑海里回响，韦伯沉默了良久。对方英俊真诚的脸甚至把他看得脸红。所幸这里的灯光不是很亮，他大概能把自己的羞怯藏起来。刚想张嘴说些什么，却直接被对方亲了一口，只是轻啄，刚感受到对方的体温便分开。  
“抱歉，余没忍住。”伊斯坎达尔朝他笑了下，“毕竟你，这么可爱。”像是偷吃到饴糖似地舔了舔嘴角。  
那个好听到让人腿软的声音又响了起来，那双红色的眼睛仿佛能即刻点燃他的欲望。韦伯支支吾吾起来，但他口袋里的钱可能都不够他买一个钟的服务。  
“好吧宝贝，你看起来的确囊中羞涩。”像是能看穿对方心思地，伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，“余可以算你最低价。”他本不想做赔本的买卖，但眼前人纯情的样子却让他实在不想放手。

他们来到了一家相当豪华的爱情酒店，韦伯甚至觉得自己根本付不起这里的房费。而眼前的男人倒是轻车熟路，领着人就往里走。他们搭乘电梯来到顶楼的一个套房，刚一进门韦伯就被人从后面抱住。“好了，小子。来说说看你想怎么玩。”凑在他的耳边，灼热的鼻息将他的耳尖烫红，而这里的灯光已经让他无处可藏。  
伊斯坎达尔被眼前人的反应逗笑了，他已经很久没有遇到这么天真的人。于是男人把小家伙往床上引，耐心地解开他的大衣扣，脱下里面单薄的黑西装，将有些发凉的身体抱进怀里。

开始亲吻那片柔软浅薄的唇。  
是与刚才的轻啄全然不同的吻，温柔地吮吸唇瓣，而后舌头探入了他的口腔。别说性经验，连接吻都毫无经验的韦伯被吓到了，他想要推开那个吻，可男人如此强壮，他被抱在对方的怀里，即便使出全身力气也无法撼动。  
隆隆的胸肌，有力的肩膀，韦伯被环抱在炽热的怀里。绵长的亲吻剥夺他着他所剩无几的氧气，在几乎要窒息的关头，男人松开了口。“要换气啊，小子。”他笑着逗怀里的人。  
“笨，笨蛋！”缺氧使韦伯的大脑都变得迟钝，他下意识地想要回嘴，却又被吻住了。  
这回男人只是啃咬他的唇，甚至还贴心地预留出几秒让他呼吸。韦伯哪还有精力去思考那么多，他被循循善诱的床伴迎着开始学会接吻，全然没发现自己现在正如小动物一样趴在人怀里，仰着头，眼角泛红。  
那粉嫩的唇没几下就被啃肿了，沾着唾液在灯光下晶莹剔透，湿漉漉得眼睛已经有些迷离。原本穿得平整的衬衣已经皱了起来，拴在裤腰里的衣角也露了出来。可人已经晕乎乎得任人摆布，伊斯坎达尔伸手去接他的裤腰，皮带扣轻易地打开伴随着拉链声，苍白的细腿便出现在眼前。英国人特有的苍白，青筋和血管依稀可见，棉制的平角裤又将那份可爱添上了分。

伊斯坎达尔是个满分的情人，他温柔地将人放倒在床上，用高大的身形笼罩着娇小的人儿。韦伯现在被脱得只剩下一件衬衣，有些害羞地往被褥里躲了躲，齐耳的短发遮挡不住泛红的耳朵，滑落在脸上，露出一整截细瘦的脖颈。伊斯坎达尔含着那红艳发烫的耳尖，巧妙地往耳孔里吹气，人便发出难耐的呻吟。灰绿色湿漉漉的眼眸像幼鹿一般纯真，伊斯坎达尔惹不住去亲吻那张脸，细嫩的皮肤已经发烫。他用手细细抚摸，拇指磨蹭着下唇的边沿。  
那双宽厚的大手开始解他的衬衣扣，没一会儿他苍白的上身也暴露在空气里，平坦瘦削的胸部，只有两点粉色的樱红。男人的手温暖带着薄茧，缓慢而温情地抚摸着他的身体，在腰肢附近停留。过程中那张英俊的脸一直含着笑意，韦伯的意识有些朦胧，初尝性事的青年懵懂无知地发出低低的嘤咛。

温热的吻落到韦伯的身上，从下巴开始一路向下，流连过细嫩的颈线，品尝过锁骨，下落到胸前的嫩肉，舌苔舔舐着粉色的乳晕，挑拨了几下敏感的乳尖。继续往下，腰部的软肉更是敏感，抱着亲上两口，身下的人便扭动了起来，是天然的毫无乔饰的反应。随后伊斯坎达尔的吻落在了苍白的大腿内侧，终日不见阳光的肌肤下是青紫色的静脉，稍稍用力便留下吻痕。青年显然从未被人这样对待过，想要抗拒这样的厮磨可胯间却已经鼓起。最后伊斯坎达尔脱下了那条平角裤，果然青年的阴茎已经半勃起，顶端稍有些湿液。  
像是逃避现实一样，韦伯用手挡住自己的脸，他不敢去看眼前的光景。他的腿朝着男人被打开，被脱去所有的衣物，可他身上的男人还衣衫整齐，只要扣上几颗衣扣便可若无其事地离开。没有性经验的他不知道对方的技巧倒地算不算优秀，但自己的性欲已经被成功点燃，光是抚摸和亲吻便将他整个身体软化，并渴望被更多地这样对待。

伊斯坎达尔看着眼前人可爱的反应忍不住想多亲上几口，眼下他的手已经欺上了那瘦削的臀部，单薄的臀肉被他揉捏着，股沟之间的隐秘处，是浅红的后穴。男人先是用拇指摁压，那里从未被人触摸过，导致身下的人反射性地抗拒。  
“宝贝，放松。”他将身体向前倾，压在人身上，凑在耳边，反复安慰着，可手却没有停下。  
韦伯感到那略微粗糙的拇指摁压着自己后穴周围的皮肤，褶皱被一点点撑开，拇指竟然挤了进去。  
“不，不要...”生理性的恐惧让他害怕起来，声音有些颤抖。  
“没事的，宝贝。”伊斯坎达尔继续安慰着身下的人，那紧闭的后穴逐渐地吃入了一根指节，稍稍向下抠弄，里面的软肉跟着收缩了下。他撤出了指节，伸手从床头柜拿了瓶润滑油，而他身下的青年趁着这个间隙整个蜷在了一起。

伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，亲吻他泛红的眼角，“余不会弄疼你的，你可以放心。”他在青年的耳边说道，如蜜的嗓音如羽毛般撩拨着耳膜，对方眨了眨那双湿漉漉的眼睛，将信将疑地被他重新打开。冰冷的润滑液被伊斯坎达尔用手熨热，顺着手掌滑落到中指与无名指之间的缝隙里，指尖贴着穴口不断地让润滑液流入穴内。  
同样是从未有过的体验，今晚韦伯已经有了太多个第一次。粘液灌入身体的触感不太好受，但羞耻心让他强装镇定。有了润滑液的帮助，手指的进入变得顺畅起来，起初是两节手指，后来是两根手指。他咬着自己的下嘴唇看着自己本不该用来交合的部位被男人温柔地打开，手指在他的体内拓展搅动，说不上舒服也说不上不适，异样的观感让他疑惑。直到手指像是碰到了什么，快感便如电流一般席卷他的身体，从尾椎骨附近蔓延，由不得他控制，呻吟便漏了出来。  
“找到了。”伊斯坎达尔说着带着一丝惊喜，他的手指探到了一处软肉，稍稍碰了下身下人的后穴就整个绞紧。不用想便知道是这处，他的手指摸索着敏感处的边界，熟练地掌握刺激的力度，而身下的青年已经从呻吟变成了啜泣，像是从未被快感这样袭击过，身体不由自主地开始颤动。而那原本只是半勃的阴茎，整个立了起来，龟头已经泛着琳琳水光，让人想要亲上一口。  
这样的美味伊斯坎达尔打算留在最后，他要让青年用大脑和肉体同时记住后穴被肏弄所带来的快感有多么美妙。

伊斯坎达尔将手指撤了出来，那紧致的后穴下意识地朝里吸，像是在挽留。离开时勾出了几道水丝滴落在了床单上，他去解自己的裤链，他的胯间已因为眼前的人硬得发疼。当终于得到解放时，它如猛兽般跳入韦伯的眼中。青年像是被吓到了，泪光涟涟的眼眸里闪过一丝惊怖。  
韦伯怎么都无法相信自己的后面能吃下这样粗大的性器，他甚至怀疑自己会死在床上。可他的脚已经被对方捉住，那低沉的嗓音不断安慰他放松。男人扶着巨大的阴茎靠近，当硕大的龟头开始挤入他的臀缝，朝着穴口而去时韦伯已经被那嗓音哄骗，期间温柔的亲吻偷去他最后的意识。  
硕大坚硬的龟头碾开了后穴，因为刚才细心的照料那里柔软湿滑。伊斯坎达尔没有将那里打开得过分软烂，毕竟第一次使用的后穴紧一些才更能让对方记住这种体验，往后便食髓知味的诱惑。  
穴口周围密布的神经因龟头的碾压而兴奋，末梢神经将酥麻的感受传递给大脑，挺入的过程温和缓慢，男人温柔的安慰更像是蛊惑一般。韦伯用手抓住对方强壮的上臂，细瘦的指节紧绷泛白，身体被完全打开。他低下头就可以看见那粗大的龟头正一点点被自己吞入腹中。  
隐隐的啜泣变得清晰，耐心的安慰已经无法让他安静，伊斯坎达尔只得去吻那片发抖的唇，将哭泣声化为长吻。但身下的动作却不曾停止，龟头整个没入了肉穴里，里面肉壁紧紧地包裹着侵犯它的凶器。后续的工作变得顺利，肉穴本就柔软加上润滑剂的帮助，龟头碾开后柱身的进入变得轻松。  
在整个进入身体后，伊斯坎达尔慰叹出声，青年生涩的反应却掩盖不住后穴无意识的张合，嫩肉包裹着他的阴茎，肠壁上的肉粒磨蹭着柱身。他朝着先前找到的地方顶了几下，身下的青年惊叫出声，尾音颤抖像是包裹着蜜糖般甜。  
“宝贝，你好紧。”他这么说着，又顶了几下却不曾想到，不善性事的青年直接射了出来。先前积压的快感因直接的肏弄直接宣泄，白浊的精液将他们贴合的腹部打湿，疲软的阴茎还吐着，像是委屈的哭泣，而身下的人彻底哭了出来。

与先前的啜泣不同，是委屈的呜咽，泪水从眼角不受控制的滑落，鼻尖也因哽咽泛红。韦伯也不曾想到自己会如此没用，一股热血跑到红灯区，被男人哄上了床，用自己的屁眼吃着他人的阴茎，还这么快射了出来。所有的委屈与不甘如洪水般朝他涌来，不受控制地剥夺他的理智。  
这副模样太过可怜，伊斯坎达尔只得将人抱起，坐到怀里。“没关系的，小子。”他哄着青年，甚至贴心地从床头拿了纸巾。若不是现在他的阴茎还埋在那紧致湿热的肠肉里，大概他看起来更像是个在哄恋人高兴的完美男友。

“笨，笨蛋，我没有...”脸皮薄的韦伯还要嘴硬，可哭腔已经无法控制，他如同一只小动物一样趴在对方怀里，手指攀附着对方健硕的胸肌。眼前红发的男人笑了起来，火红的眼睛如炬般闪烁，舔去他的泪水，在他的耳边安慰。  
“我们继续？”伊斯坎达尔哄骗着怀里的人，对方显然已经镇定了一些，因刚才的应激反应而羞怯地躲在自己怀里。  
“嗯...”细不可闻地应了一声，韦伯红着脸窝在对方舒适的怀里。  
于是伊斯坎达尔重新挺动起来，起初是小幅度的肏弄，湿漉漉的肠壁被他碾开，蹭过敏感带小穴就下意识地吸一下，像是有张小嘴在亲吻他的龟头。当怀里的人适应了体内的尺寸后，他才开始享受这顿美味。将阴茎撤出大半，在缓缓顶入，期间甚至能听到黏腻的水泽声，撞到深处，怀里的人跟着颤动，幼兽一般无助地用手臂环抱他的脖子。  
逐渐加大了力度与频率，柱身几乎完全撤出，又猛地重新挤入体内。凭着重力撞击在深处的软肉上，大幅地肏弄着湿淋淋的小穴。肠壁因不习惯侵犯而想要抗拒，却掌握不好力度，反而在肏弄的过程中自己吃进去大半。怀里的人因持续的快感而变了副模样，从最初的抗拒变得沉迷，身体跟着肏弄的开始扭动。身体自主得律动配合着大幅度的抽插，臀部在撞击中发出拍打的声响。  
脑袋向后仰，面色潮红。那双灰绿色的眼睛已经迷失，泛着水雾，被情欲遮挡了原先的光芒。小嘴微张着，粉嫩的舌藏在贝齿后面，若隐若现。动人的呻吟便从喉咙里泄出，身上的关节也因为情热泛起迷人的红晕，乳尖变硬立起，变成艳红色。

伊斯坎达尔将头埋在韦伯的胸前，含着挺立的乳首，吮吸啃咬。异常的痛感让怀里的人别扭地抗拒，嘴里呜咽地拒绝，手想要推开他的头。后穴在腰肢乱动的过程中自己撞上了敏感处，瞬间酥麻的快感就让他失了力气，软下腰来。到了最后只能任由自己被人欺负，苍白的胸口缀满红痕和牙印，乳尖泛着淫靡的水光。

青年人的不应期短，没过一会因反复的肏弄韦伯的阴茎再次硬了起来，蹭在伊斯坎达尔的腹肌上。被那双灰绿色的眼睛像是被自己淫乱的身体吓到似地，眨巴了两下。还未等他完全反应过来，伊斯坎达尔再一次加快了抽插的力道，将人重新压倒在柔软的床铺上。  
突然的天旋地转让韦伯惊呼出声，跌落回柔软的被子里，为了保持平衡，他下意识地用腿勾上对方的腰。穴口被肏弄得有些麻木，全然习惯吞吃那粗大的阴茎，肠肉也适应了这样的侵犯，深处则期待着下次的撞击。他的腿下意识地夹紧，像是催促似地向里收，别别扭扭地主动着。  
体内的阴茎不住地刺激着敏感处，快感一浪一浪地将他席卷，已经快要听不清自己的声音，大脑的意识变得模糊，只剩下体内原始的性欲不断地呼唤。他又射了出来，跟着后穴收紧，绞着那巨大硬挺的阴茎。伊斯坎达尔的额角开始渗出汗水，突然的绞紧给他带来强烈的快感，他呼出一口气才没让自己直接射出来。而身下人已经因为两次的射精而疲软，四肢百骸都酥软了一样瘫在床上，喘息着，胸口跟着起伏，后穴无知觉地张合。

男人从他的体内撤了出来，那昂扬的阴茎仿佛不会疲软一样，让韦伯看红了脸。对方体贴地给他倒了杯水，哭泣和性爱都让他有些干渴。于是他乖乖地坐起身小口地喝着，微凉的液体滋润着他有些红肿的唇部和因哭叫呻吟而干哑的喉咙。  
喝完后对方又将他手中的空纸杯放到一边，亲了亲那张滋润过的嘴唇，将韦伯从后面环抱。这个姿势让男人的阴茎贴着他的股缝，那里因之前的撞击和摩擦而留下红痕，龟头顶着穴口，那里还未闭合，肿胀着随时可以将他的阴茎重新吃回身子里。

韦伯被男人从背后压倒在床上，当他的胸贴上床面时，他的腰被男人的大手钳制着，一边的臀瓣超外侧掰开。拇指挤压着他穴口周围的褶皱，这个姿势让韦伯什么也看不到，当他能感受那硕大的龟头再次碾开了他的后穴。  
而伊斯坎达尔则将这份艳景一览无余，因摩擦而红艳的小穴还泛着水光，自主地吞吃着自己的阴茎。一张一合，里面的媚肉自主地动着，像是因为刚才的肏弄已经留下了记忆，湿热软烂。  
“放松。”忍不住拍打了下那颤抖的屁股，他挺着腰上身直立着，见自己的阴茎被小穴一寸寸地吃入。待到完全挺入后，他也没急着立刻开始，反而又打了几下那苍白的臀肉，立刻泛出红痕。  
突然的抽打让韦伯吃痛地呜咽，他不满地扭着腰表示抗议，可却是反效果。扭腰使阴茎撞上了自己的弱处，酥麻的快感一下子扯去了他的力气。软了腰，只能期期艾艾地呜咽。那双控制他腰胯的手不曾放松，捉着细腰不停地朝自己的胯部撞击，强烈的刺激让韦伯叫了起来。  
“这么浪，”伊斯坎达尔狠狠地又顶了下，那尾音向上的叫声便随之而来，“喜不喜欢？”一边撞击着敏感带，一边用言语刺激着身下的人。  
可回应他的只有呜呜的啜泣。  
本想放过初尝性事的青年，但心里的欲念却无法平息，男人俯下身隆隆的胸肌贴上颤抖的背脊，须髯磨蹭着被泪水打湿的下颌骨，在他的耳边问道，“是不是早就想被这么对待？”  
“我，我，没有...”被肏得连话都说不完整，韦伯还想争辩却因阴茎猛烈的撞击而拆碎成呻吟。  
“没有？那你下面吃那么紧？”说着伊斯坎达尔又顶了几下，肠壁紧得几乎能将他直接绞射，他额角的汗珠顺着眉骨滑落。

言语的刺激比韦伯想象中的还要刺激，他因男人的话而紧绷，可腰却没有多少力气，屁股被人拖着抬高。后入的姿势让男人的每一下都顶得更深，而更让他害怕的是，自己的阴茎因为反复的刺激，第三次硬了起来。  
他甚至不知道自己还能射出什么来，同时身后的男人也发现了，那双粗糙的大手伸了过来，一把握住了他的性器。手掌的薄茧摩擦着柱身，手指抠弄着龟头和马眼，同时后穴的肏弄从未停止过，双重的快感对韦伯来说太过了。他哭叫出声，极力恳求男人停下，可对方却无动于衷，最后他射出的精液稀薄得宛如清水。而同时男人也终于射了出来，瞬间湿液灌入他的肠肉，多余的部分从两人的交合处滴落。  
伊斯坎达尔因射精发出猛兽般的低吼，额角青筋凸起，待到撤出时韦伯的后穴里已经灌满了他的精液。看着眼前的景象，身下的人因为情潮几乎失神。眼神涣散，挂着泪珠，身体的不断的颤抖，精液被开始收拢的肠肉挤出，顺着股缝流淌到大腿上。  
他温柔地吻了吻那张脸，把人抱起来往浴室走。

韦伯醒来的时候已经是次日的中午，刺眼的阳光让他下意识地往被子里又缩了缩。男人没有离开，衣着整齐大手撑着脑袋侧躺着看着他，那双红色的眼睛里含着笑意。  
“余还在想你什么时候能醒来。”伊斯坎达尔调笑着，青年睡梦里毫无防备的侧脸让他百看不厌，“既然你醒了，那就把费用结算下吧。”  
前半句话还让韦伯有些害羞，后半句话却让他彻底落回现实，钱包里那薄薄的几张纸币到底能不能付清这笔费用还是个问题。只见对方已经十分熟练地从他的大衣口袋里掏出了那个有些旧的牛皮钱夹。  
伊斯坎达尔打开一看，小家伙真是可怜，总共就3张20英镑的纸币，也不知道是几周的生活费。而他的学生卡也夹在里面，韦伯.维尔维特，C大，[哦，还是个重点大学]，伊斯坎达尔心想，文学院古典哲学系，[这孩子原来脑子这么好使的吗？]想起昨晚那副迷迷糊糊的样子他有些不敢置信，[重点大学的高材生深更半夜在红灯区迷路，还被男妓诱拐上床。]想到这里他差点笑出声。  
而他的表情落到韦伯的眼里便成了另一种解读，皱着眉刚想开口说他可以再去取钱，却看见男人好看的手指从钱夹里抽出了一张纸币，转头笑着对他说，“余就要这么多，谢谢惠顾。”说着便又不知从哪里变出一张黑色的名片，塞入他的钱夹，“下次要再找余哦。”便将皮夹放到他的手上离开了房间。

韦伯有些懵，完全无法理解对方的用意。他原以为自己会为背上一笔不小的负债。这样想着他离开了床，身体已经被对方细致地清理过，甚至还在必要的地方涂了药膏，想到这里他的脸又红了起来。穿上衣服下楼准备办理退房，前台的女孩却告诉他对方已经结帐了，韦伯抬头看了眼后面的价目表，对方收取的费用还及不上房费的十分之一。  
“这算什么？”韦伯嘟哝着离开，白天的红灯区和普通街道差不多，他打开钱夹去看那张黑色的名片。上面只有[伊斯坎达尔]五个烫金字，其他的什么也没有。之后的两周他都在学校的图书馆度过，下学期他还要继续进修埃尔梅罗教授的古典哲学课，一想到肯尼斯那张万恶的脸他就又有浑身力气多看几页书。  
韦伯全然把那荒唐的一夜抛在脑后，面对梅尔文的再三追问，他也选择装聋作哑。  
而在一个周五的傍晚，当韦伯走出校门准备回家的时候，伊斯坎达尔那高大的红色身影便出现在他眼前，“小子，你竟然不回来找余，”亲切地将他搂进怀里，毫不避讳地亲了下那因亲密接触而迅速变红的脸蛋，“太无情了。”他故作伤感地说道。  
[完了。]韦伯心想，自己可能惹上了比欠巨额债务更麻烦的事情。  
-fin


	2. Chapter 2

寒假有一个半月，韦伯除了在图书馆预习下学期的功课以外还多安排了好几次打工。每月的房租不多不少但对于一个穷学生而言也算是个大支出，所幸房东是对老夫妇不太苛刻他的付款时间，偶尔拖延几日也未曾说过什么反而让韦伯极为过意不去。  
他的出租屋离学校不算近，走路总要花上40分钟，虽然有直达班车但秉持着能省则省的态度韦伯一只选择搭乘自己的11路公交车。最近他的好几趟打工都被意想不到的意外打断，而罪魁祸首便是他一个月前在红灯区认识的那个叫伊斯坎达尔的男人。每次都是不打招呼地突然出现，打乱他的所有安排，花言巧语让本想发火的韦伯说不出一句话来，反而被对方牵着鼻子走。  
就像现在，他从学校里出来准备去打工的餐厅上个晚班再回家，却被守在校门口的男人拦住了去路。“小子，果然余不来找你你就不会主动联系余。”那张英俊的脸甚至写着一丝伤感，但韦伯却不为所动。  
“别说得我们好像是情侣一样。”韦伯白了一眼，准备绕过高大的男人继续走自己的路。  
“小子，余可没想到你竟然真的这么薄情寡义。”对韦伯的冷淡男人丝毫不介意，甚至表现出十足的兴趣。  
“我不是很明白，你明明应该去找个有钱的金主才对，干嘛要粘着我？”韦伯停下脚步，抬头看身边的人。自认识以来对方的所有行为都不像是韦伯概念里的男妓应该做出来的事情，如果说第一次只是男人的一时兴起，那之后的事情完全就是这家伙脑子有问题。  
“余又不缺钱。”男人笑了起来，揉了揉那黑色的小脑袋，小家伙不耐放地去打他的手。他们的互动看起来的确更像是情侣一样。  
“如果你不缺钱纯粹是为了爱好的话，不是应该去找个技术更好的？”那双灰绿色的眼睛里闪露出对他的质疑，他自然知道自己在床上的技术顶多不算糟糕。想到这里便想起先前的事情，那张苍白的脸泛起一丝绯红。  
伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的小家伙，大笑着继续揉了揉那颗脑袋，直到对方大叫起来才松开手。“小子，余很中意你。”男人摸着下巴说道，若说第一次自己是一时兴起，但之后的几次却完全是被这小子所吸引。  
伊斯坎达尔自认为自己不会对生涩的青年有多少兴趣，却没想到对方的一颦一笑都生动地印在他心里。想来自己是太久没有见到如此单纯又有趣的人。几次相处他多少知道些韦伯的状况，半工半读的穷学生，学校里还有个不怎么喜欢他却是他专业课导师的教授时不时找他麻烦。就像现在明明寒假应该是休息的时间，教授却给他额外布置了寒假作业，于是只能白天图书馆晚上打工，周末无休。  
看着眼前这个不足170公分的小个子，伊斯坎达尔甚至觉得对方随时会累垮。  
“所以，今天是找我干嘛？”韦伯双手抱臂，十分警惕地看着眼前的人，他们说不上熟但却是最近几周韦伯交流最频繁的人。“提前说好我今晚要打工，所以10点以前哪里都不去。”按照先前的经验他们最后都会滚到床上去，倒不是说韦伯有钱支付嫖资，而是眼前这个男人现在连那象征性的20英镑也不收。他们现在的关系比起男妓与嫖客倒更像是炮友关系，但韦伯完全想不通对方干嘛要找自己这样的人做炮友。  
“别这么冷淡，余可以等你下班，反正今天也没什么事。”

等到韦伯下班果然在门口看到伊斯坎达尔，男人毫不介意地将手搭在他肩上。  
“提前说好...”  
“...明天还要去图书馆所以不要太晚。”还未等韦伯把话说完伊斯坎达尔却先一步将他要说的话讲了出来，随后朝他眨了眨红色的眼睛。  
无话可说，韦伯只得乖乖跟男人，明明他还有上百个理由可以用来拒绝对方，但他羞于承认的是他的确喜欢和这个男人在一起，不论是在床上还是随便吃个饭。他当然知道对方可能只是玩玩自己，但这种感觉实在让他上瘾，虽然表面上他还装作一副不耐烦的样子。  
与此同时伊斯坎达尔则是另一种心境，自第一次见面以后他对自己的其他玩伴都瞬间丧失了兴趣，心里多少有些奇怪但也没有多想。之后小家伙竟然真的一次也没有主动找过他，这倒让伊斯坎达尔纳闷，世界上竟然有人和他上过床以后不喜欢他。于是他主动去找了这个小子，对方虽然一脸不愿意但到了床上却又老实得很，生涩却贪吃让伊斯坎达尔为之沉沦。

他们来到红灯区，伊斯坎达尔随意领着人进了一家酒吧，店主是个银发金眸的青年人，他和伊斯坎达尔像是十分熟悉的样子，两人热情地打了招呼，青年并不矮小但在伊斯坎达尔面前也有近20公分的落差。  
两人打完招呼后对方便注意到了伊斯坎达尔身边的人，“这就是你最近的小情人？”那双金色的眼睛里闪动着狡黠的光芒，毫不介意地他问道。  
“哈，的确。”伊斯坎达尔毫不避讳，可他坦率的回答却让边上的韦伯红了脸。  
银发的男人好好打量了下眼前的韦伯，有些揶揄地说道，“我倒是很期待赫菲和他见面的样子。”  
“余暂时还不想惹这个麻烦，所以最近管好你的嘴。”伊斯坎达尔挑了挑眉。  
“好的老大，”青年毫不介意对方的警告，转身询问被晾在一旁的韦伯，“今晚想喝什么？”金色的眼睛朝他眨了眨，像是抛了个媚眼。  
第一次来酒吧的韦伯显得有些局促，他对酒精的认知还停留在几种市面上常见的工业啤酒上。那双灰绿色的眼睛有些闪躲，企图在昏暗的光线下掩饰自己的情怯，却还是觉得自己的羞怯被对方看得一清二楚，那张苍白的脸也跟着红了起来。  
“还是老样子。”伊斯坎达尔打断了这场沉默。  
“好的，老大‘老样子’。”青年笑了起来，“你也把他保护得太好了。”  
“余建议你还是把热情留给那边的小姐们。”说着男人指了指青年背后的卡座。那里坐着几个生面孔，大概是第一次来酒吧有些无措地看着手里的酒水单。  
“好，那我就不打扰二位了。”说罢银发男人就走开了，韦伯才反应过来从进门起对方就称呼伊斯坎达尔为“老大”，这显然不是一个普通男妓能得到的称谓，他有些好奇却又不知如何询问。

不出一会儿酒保便端着托盘走了过来，是一整瓶威士忌，一个装有冰块的小桶，两个高低不同的杯子，和一罐苏打水。伊斯坎达尔见到眼前的配置不由地大笑起来，想着托勒密也太过贴心甚至让他以为自己是在欧迈尼斯的店里。  
“你笑什么？”韦伯对伊斯坎达尔的反应有些不解。  
“不没什么。”伊斯坎达尔笑着说道，他熟练地往highball杯里放入冰块和少量威士忌，并打开了那罐苏打水倒入杯中，并用长柄勺将杯中的冰块提拉了几下，苏打水与酒便完美的混合在了一起。韦伯被男人熟练的动作吸引，那双红色的眼睛专注于酒杯上，看起来认真又随意。  
完成后便将一杯调兑好的酒水放到韦伯眼前，而他自己却只是往低矮的杯子里直接倒入酒水，便端起来饮了一口。  
韦伯对这种差异有些好奇，他试着品了口杯中的酒水，没有他想象中的苦涩，碳酸饮料甚至让酒变得轻盈起来，让他忍不住多喝了两口。  
“嘿小子，你可当心别醉过去。”见小家伙真像喝饮料一样喝着杯中的酒伊斯坎达尔不由地叮嘱道，虽然由刚干完一整杯纯威士忌的他来说显得毫无说服力。

酒精让韦伯的脸泛着浅浅的红晕，酒吧里的音乐变得吵闹起来，他觉得有些晕乎乎，或许他应该听从方才伊斯坎达尔的叮嘱少喝些。卡座的位置并不显眼，他现在啊大概和男人贴得很近，若是在清醒的时候他一定会拒绝这种亲昵的接触，毕竟这可是在外面。  
“小子你喝多了。”男人将他手里的酒杯拿走，趁机亲亲了那张红扑扑的小脸，被胡须磨蹭得难受让韦伯想推开，却反而被抱进了怀里。  
“我没有。”他嘟了嘟嘴，却不知道自己的所有反应都是一个喝醉的人该有的样子。  
男人笑着拿起自己的酒杯继续品着杯中的酒，却未想到怀里的小家伙竟然伸手去拿他的杯子，“明明你喝得比我多得多。”像是不服输一样，青年将那杯纯酒灌入喉咙里，只见威士忌本身的浓烈与辛辣直接让他呛了出来。他咳嗽着，眼角甚至泛出泪花来，脸颊应激烈的咳嗽而红艳，杯子里的酒被洒去了大半打湿了他的衬衣，湿透的衣服透出他胸口的线条。  
韦伯手中的杯子被一只大手抽走，接着他被抱到了男人的腿上。宽厚的唇开始亲吻他的嘴角，并将残留的酒精细细舔去。他们开始亲吻，韦伯趴在那结实温暖的怀里，男人的体温透过衬衣传到他的身上，酒精的作用让他的大脑浑浑噩噩甚至忘记了害羞。

一吻毕，伊斯坎达尔舔了舔唇，“小子你真的醉了。”  
只见韦伯的眼睛已经有些游离像是失去焦点一般，灰绿色的眼眸如晨间带有薄雾的湖面。要不是喝醉他大概不会像现在一样乖乖坐在伊斯坎达尔怀里一副予取予求的模样，男人趁此机会好好地品尝了一番，他的吻沿着纤细的脖颈落到锁骨上，苍白的皮肤被他缀上点点红痕。胸前的肌肤沾着洒落的威士忌，也被男人用舌舔去，舌苔的磨蹭得发痒，怀里的青年轻声地嘤咛起来。  
男人的手隔着单薄的西裤料子捏着柔软的臀肉，韦伯难耐地呜咽起来以表达他的不满，酒吧内的音乐盖住了他的声音，这份甜美的低喘落在伊斯坎达尔的耳畔。大手从臀部移到胯间，那里半勃着。突然袭击让韦伯的酒醒了一般，有些嗔怒地瞪了男人一眼，刚想说什么又被男人吻住了唇，大手熟练地解开了他的腰带和裤链，粗糙的手探了进去套弄起来。  
刺激来得太快，刚被酒精熏得昏沉的大脑彻底清醒过来，韦伯想要逃离男人却被对方扣在怀里。湿热的吻剥夺着他的氧气，男人的口腔里还带着酒味伴随着荷尔蒙的气息，他从未想过会与人在外面做这样的事情，羞耻与紧张吓得他几乎要哭出来。他的余光可以看到端着托盘的服务生与客人随时从他们的卡座旁路过，这让他紧张得背脊僵直。  
“不会有人看见的。”伊斯坎达尔感受到怀里人几乎僵硬的肢体松开口在他耳边说道，“余不会让别人看到你的。”低沉的嗓音像是带着魔法一样放松韦伯的神经。  
他软在男人温暖的怀里，胯间的阴茎一直被对方套弄着，醉酒让那里无法立刻勃起，与此同时另一只手已经开始攻击他的后穴，湿热的肠壁紧紧吸附着没入其中的手指。指尖摁压着软肉，他身体里的敏感处已经被对方所熟悉，前列腺的刺激让他差点交出来，双手抱着男人的脖子，咬着下唇才没让这羞人的声音漏出来。  
“别咬伤你自己。”伊斯坎达尔将人从自己肩窝里捞出来，去吻他，舌舔着那快要被咬破的唇，“害怕的话可以咬余。”男人虽然这么说，可韦伯却一点也不敢动。他害怕极了，多年的教养与羞耻心让他无法接受现在的一切，在男人的怀里就像木头一样不敢动弹。

神经紧绷使后穴比以往都要紧，伊斯坎达尔费了好一番功夫才将那里打开。他解开自己的裤链，早已肿胀的阴茎露了出来，硕大的龟头抵在穴口上。敏感的神经末梢第一时间将触感反馈给韦伯的大脑，青年在惊叫出声的前一刻被男人再次吻住。酥麻的快感从后穴传上他的大脑，同时在公共场合与人性交的刺激让他几近崩溃。  
后穴已经吃入大半阴茎，硕大的龟头在肠壁里开拓，湿热的后穴疯狂地吸附着进入的阳具。男人将原本放在一边的外套盖在人身上，稍长的衣摆遮住了他们交合的部位，外人看来他们不过是面对面抱着坐在一起而已。  
吃入整根阴茎时怀里的人显然被吓坏了，惊慌失措地落下泪来，不论伊斯坎达尔如何安慰都不愿意停下抽噎。柔软的头发将他哭红的眼睛藏了起来，他再次将头紧紧地埋在男人的肩窝里，身体不住地颤抖甚至让男人有一瞬间觉得自己是个混蛋，可与此同时他们的交合处后穴却依旧一张一合地像里吸。  
整个进入的满足感与阴茎朝深处的撞击让快感如潮水般搅乱着韦伯。理智上的羞怯与身体的贪食让他有一种被强烈的割裂感，一面唾弃自己淫荡的身体，一面享受着情爱的冲击。即便知道酒吧里的音乐完全可以掩盖住他的声音却依旧紧紧咬着自己的下唇。  
后穴异乎寻常的紧，紧密的贴合让快感不断地刺激着伊斯坎达尔，他不断地往里顶，深处的软肉不受控制地吸着，快感让男人享受至极。“宝贝，你可真紧。”他在青年的耳边低语，他本不该这样刺激韦伯，可对方的反应却让他忍不住想要挑逗。  
伊斯坎达尔的低语如蜜一般灌入韦伯的耳朵，浑话说得他面红耳赤，忍不住低低呜咽。体内那阴茎还在不断地撞击，与平时不同幅度不大却足够快速，前端原本半勃的性器也硬了起来。紧张和害怕使韦伯很快地射了出来，过程中他哭叫出声，同时声音被音乐的高潮彻底淹没。骤然缩紧的后穴紧紧绞住伊斯坎达尔的阴茎，紧绷的身体因高潮颤抖，肉穴的最深处不断地吸着龟头的顶端，男人低吼着射了出来，精液顺着交合处渗了出来弄脏了裤子，但他毫不在意这些。  
怀里的人已经泪眼婆娑，想要发火却一点力气也没有。只能在他耳畔低低地骂他混蛋，声音软得没有一点气势。伊斯坎达尔拉上了裤链，抱着怀里的人直接站起身来，巨大的外套如斗篷般披在韦伯身上。轻车熟路地伊斯坎达尔从酒吧的后门处上到二楼，他感谢托勒密又为他提前准备好了一间舒适的客房。  
靠着柔软的床垫韦伯在伊斯坎达尔怀里下意识地动了动身子，调整到舒适的姿势，方才持续紧绷的神经终于得到放松，加上一天的学习与工作让疲倦与困意便迎上心头，伴着均匀的呼吸声青年便睡着了。  
伊斯坎达尔亲看着那张疲倦的脸有些心疼地摸了摸细嫩苍白的脸颊亲吻他的额头。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是想到脱衣舞后的即兴车

韦伯一个坐在吧台前，他点的酒已经喝了大半可约他的人至今没有现身。有些烦闷地看了眼手表，周围的音乐吵得他有些头疼甚至想直接回去。吧台后面的长发男人面无表情地站在那里，黑色的头发里掺着几根银丝，若在别处遇到韦伯一定会以为他是个普通的上班族。

欧迈尼斯很少来这家店，若不是伊斯坎达尔的要求他现在更想回到安静的那家。这里的主要针对女性客户，服务员都是英俊的男孩，上身赤裸露出胸膛，打着精致的领结穿，穿着紧身的背带裤，端着托盘来回走动。  
他们恰到好处地俯下身，展露出迷人的锁骨与胸大肌，用或温润或低哑的嗓音贴心地询问女士们是否还需要酒水。期间客人们接过他们手中的酒杯，不经意地滑过结实的胳膊，或是将小费塞入他们的裤后袋时掐上一把挺翘的臀肉。英俊的男孩备受喜爱，偶尔会有同性的客人，将手覆盖在隆起胸肌上，带着暧昧的笑意将钱夹在肩带下，或许还会有一个吻，或是亲昵的贴着耳朵细细说上几句。

期间有几个男孩想上前向韦伯搭讪，但是吧台后欧迈尼斯的眼神则像是告诫一般让他们不敢靠近一步。于是韦伯只能一个人在吧台前枯坐，他终于喝光了杯中的酒，而早该出现的人却仿佛不曾存在过一般。最后他烦躁地又看了眼手表，在酒水单下放了纸币准备离开。  
“或许您可以再喝上一杯。”欧迈尼斯看了眼眼前的人，他的脸上没什么表情但祖母绿的眼睛里写着不满。  
“我觉得没必要，显然我是被放鸽子了。”韦伯坦言，他与眼前的男人在别的店里有几面之缘，他知道对方是伊斯坎达尔的朋友。  
“......”欧迈尼斯没有再说话。

这时酒吧里的音乐变得更加热烈，几束聚光灯打在正中心的舞台上，四周的气氛变得骚动起来，还未等韦伯看清楚舞台中央发生了什么，尖叫声便要刺穿他的耳膜一般响起。  
五名英俊的男人出现在舞台的正中央，他们西装革履拿着手杖，压低的帽檐看不清他们的脸，随着音乐的节奏跳跃，手杖被挥舞得灵活，时而旋转时而摇晃。西服包裹着的身体随着音乐扭动，展露出完美的身体曲线。随后手杖被抛到一边，尖叫声在西装扣解开时再次响起，男人们露出西装下健壮得肢体，或是穿着衬衣或只是一件马甲，雄性的荷尔蒙在舞台上肆意宣泄。  
尖叫声不曾停止，当气氛被炒到最热时，那些碍事的衣服终于被尽数脱下，随着尖叫声抛向四处。舞者露出健硕的肢体，麦色的肌肤，线条分明的肌肉。他们一只手扶着帽子，一只手放在胯部，随着音乐扭腰摆胯，满是暗示的意味。

韦伯看得有些脸红，他向来不习惯观看这么露骨的表演，如今却在舞台上无限放大。当他想找个借口赶紧离开时，却再也挪不开脚步。舞者们将帽子抛下，他可以清晰地看到为首的那位，高挑的身材，隆隆的胸肌，红色的头发与赤色的眼睛。嘴角上扬着勾开漂亮的弧度，那双如火的眼睛像是能将所有人都点燃，伊斯坎达尔在舞台上，如王者一般操纵着所有人的情绪。  
结实的腹肌下是精致的人鱼线，低腰裤堪堪挂在腰间，随着抖跨的动作越来越快，引得台下的观众不断地疯狂尖叫。所有人的注意力都落在男人身上，他跳下舞台，穿过人群朝着韦伯走过来。而青年有些失神，当他反应过来时男人已经停在他面前，贴面舞被男人跳出另一种风韵，力与美被淋漓尽致地展现。

他们的鼻尖贴在一起，伊斯坎达尔的呼吸喷洒在韦伯的脸上，他感到脸颊发烫，虽然他们之间有着远比现在更亲密的关系，可当众的亲昵还是让他害羞。属于伊斯坎达尔的味道混合着麝香味，盖过了酒精与尼古丁侵犯着韦伯的嗅觉。如鬼使神差一般，韦伯不知从哪里摸出一踏钞票，拍在了男人的胸前，结实的胸膛传递来对方的体温，像是被烫到一般地立刻抽开了手。几张钱币掉在了地面上，而更多的则被男人用胸肌夹在了胸前。  
韦伯可以听到尖叫与口哨声，早已盖过了音乐，他们成了整个酒吧的中心，他被男人抱了起来，宽厚的手拖着他的屁股，隔着西装裤模仿着性交的动作。当他意识过来时几乎要大叫出来，可四周的尖叫声几乎要将他淹没。他望着那双燃烧着的眼睛，精致的五官组合出英俊的脸，他将脸买到男人的肩窝里，近距离的贴近他能听到男人的轻笑。  
他被当众抱走，羞赧使他如考拉抱着树干般乖巧地抱着男人的脖子。多少艳羡的眼神落到他身上，将他的身体染得发烫。

他被一直抱到了客房，应当是伊斯坎达尔提前准备好的，刚一进门便落下炽热的吻，浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙互相交换。韦伯攀着男人的肩膀，在他的怀里直起身体，紧贴着赤裸的胸膛，迎合着他的吻。伊斯坎达尔的双大手隔着布料揉捏着他的臀肉，男人的体温比他的高一些，凭借着微妙的体温差像是能将他融化开。他们一同倾倒在床铺上，期间依旧交换着那个吻，换气的中间夹杂着嬉笑的尾音。

伊斯坎达尔的吻顺着颌骨来到喉结，彰显着所属权与欲求一起轻轻啃咬，下巴上的胡须磨蹭着细肉，微微发痒。那双红色的眼睛熠熠生辉，看着韦伯如同看着自己的猎物。  
“余可没想到你会把那叠钱全拍上来。”亲昵的间隙伊斯坎达尔说起方才韦伯的举动。  
男人的话勾起了韦伯的回忆，那张脸顿时红了起来，“反，反正不是我的钱...”他逞强地说道可尾音里已经毫无底气。

伊斯坎达尔闻言笑了起来，低哑的声音如蜜般灌入韦伯的耳膜，男人又吻上泛红的耳尖，双手却熟练地解开了阻隔着两人的下着。当最后一寸苍白的皮肤展露在他的面前，韦伯的脸已经红得彻底，他将手背挡在自己的嘴前，祖母绿的眼睛里闪动着情欲的光芒。  
“为您服务，我的天使。”伊斯坎达尔将头埋入韦伯的胯间，吻落在大腿内侧与会阴处，湿热的舌裹挟着最为敏感的器官，吮吸与亲吻交替着将人的的神智搅翻。

口交的刺激不论几次都太过激烈，手肘支撑着上半身弓起，纤细的手指攥着被单，将平顺的布料捏得起皱，指尖因用力而泛白。双腿被男人的双手驾着，向两边打开，手掌磨蹭着腘窝处的皮肤，快感让韦伯的脚趾都跟着绷紧蜷缩，他很快就泻了出来，高潮的余韵让祖母绿的眼睛弥漫着水汽，如清晨的湖面泛着薄雾。  
伊斯坎达尔舔了舔嘴角，将嘴里的白浊尽数吞下。舌尖在齿间打转，火红的眼睛看着眼前已经瘫软的青年，如捕食者看着他口下的猎物。  
高潮过后是喘息起伏，平坦的胸展露在外，翘立的乳首在灯光下变得粉红。红樱的诱人之处便在于此，伊斯坎达尔含着乳粒，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着敏感的皮肤。身下的人早已溃不成军在他怀里呜咽呻吟，娇媚与羞涩混杂在一起叫人分不清。同时他的手指已经侵入后穴，那里被调教得乖顺，一寸寸吃着手指，穴口的软肉磨蹭着指节分明的突起处，带茧的指磨蹭着敏感处，里面的湿热却像是反而要将男人的手指融化。

抽离时拖拽出银丝般的湿液和一声不满的呢喃。他们才正式开始，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎进入时被后穴吸着往跟深处。紧致的肠肉裹着阴茎不断深入，身下的人因进入而变得满足，发出不同往日的叹息。  
伊斯坎达尔将人抱了起来，站起身在房间里来回走动，激得怀里的人紧紧抱住他。走路的颠簸让阴茎浅浅地撞击着敏感处，却无法得到足够的满足让韦伯不满地扭了扭身子。  
“还想要？”伊斯坎达尔明知故问。  
“唔...”韦伯回答得含糊。  
答案显然无法让男人满意，“那你得付钱。”伊斯坎达尔突然起了坏心眼。  
“？！”那双祖母绿的眼睛里满是惊讶，像是一时间还不明白伊斯坎达尔话里的意思。  
“或者，你亲余一下，一个吻5分钟。”男人笑了起来，要不是他的阴茎正在韦伯的身体里，这完全像是一个情侣间的小玩笑。  
没想到对方竟然会在这时候谈起交易来，韦伯没好气地翻了个白眼，他捧起男人的脸，胡须磨蹭着他的手心，轻柔的唇贴在唇上，如蜻蜓点水般转瞬即逝。那双红色的眼睛眨了眨，之后转而大笑，“谢谢惠顾。”男人这么说道，重新吻上那张嘴，舌探入口腔里，卷起藏在其中的小舌。

韦伯的双腿盘在伊斯坎达尔的腰上，双手紧紧勾着脖子像是一不小心就会滑落一般，如溺水者抱着最后的浮木。呻吟声从他的嘴里倾泻而出，后穴被肏得泛红，硕大的阴茎在紧致的肠肉里进出，发出响亮的水声。  
每一下都撞击在最深处的敏感带，他浑身颤抖，背脊渗出细密的汗珠，细碎的刘海黏在额上，情欲让他的眼睛失焦泛起浓雾。几乎要哭出来一般，呻吟声里带着鼻音，他被男人抱在怀里无从躲避，这样的抽插已经持续了太久，让他几近脱力。  
“伊斯，坎，达尔...”他在男人耳边呼唤着对方的名字，反反复复如咒语般，顶撞变得越来越快，快感如电流滑过他的全身，酥麻从尾骨开始直到大脑，苍白的脸早已染成绯色。两人贴合在一起的腹部之间是再次勃起的阴茎，磨蹭的男人的腹肌，吐露出的清液将他们耻毛打湿，泛出水光。  
而他的后穴则被顶的合不拢，交合处不断有湿液从里面流淌而出，顺着阴茎滑落。黏腻的触感让大开大合的抽插变得顺利且频繁，每一下都往更深处顶撞。呻吟里混合着哭喊，手指嵌入结实的后背，在麦色的肩膀上落下数道红痕，这些轻微的刺激只能让伊斯坎达尔更为兴奋。

男人在青年耳边低声细语，低哑的嗓音带着魅惑的尾音，言语的刺激有过之而无不及，让韦伯差点射出来。伊斯坎达尔喜爱在于这种刺激下变得异常敏感的韦伯，他加快了抽插的频率，撞击变得更快，绞紧的肠肉吸着他的阴茎，快感如海浪一般朝他涌来。  
站立进入的姿势让韦伯不得不黏在他的身上，他们紧密地贴合在一起，重新吻在一起。嘴唇上带着汗水的咸味，湿热的吐息将吻变得更加黏腻，气息混合在一起已经分不清楚，肢体也要融为一体无法分离。

当伊斯坎达尔射在韦伯体内时，怀里的人早已失去了所有力气，只能勉强挂在他的身上。后穴无法承受如此多的精液，顺着交合处不断往外流淌。他被细心地放在床上，阴茎抽出了他的身体，泛红的穴口开始自主收拢，更多的精液流出来将原本整洁的床单弄得混乱不堪。

苍白的肌肤泛着情潮的艳色，迷蒙的眼里蕴含着媚态，以留过肩头的发有些凌乱地贴在后劲和背上，他睡在男人的怀里，空气里弥漫着情欲退却后的味道。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写表白，却被自己掐断了...

伊斯坎达尔把韦伯从图书馆里救出来的时候已经是下午六点，他在半小时前收到了来自对方的短信。自相识以来对方从未主动发送过任何短信，这让伊斯坎达尔看到消息提示时感到欣喜与意外，而文字内容却让他的好心情一落千丈——[我好像发烧了。]  
韦伯已经在图书馆连续通宵了好几天，肯尼斯教授这学期的作业让每个人都叫苦连天，而韦伯为了让古板的教授服气给自己设置了更高的要求。终于不知是过堂的冷风太过寒凉还是隔夜的食物出了问题，他中午过后便发起了低烧。身边的同学都自顾不暇，没有朋友的他更是求助无门，通讯录里唯一能帮得上忙的大概只有伊斯坎达尔。  
青年鼓起勇气发了短信，却未想到对方半小时以后便如神天降一般出现在了自己面前，不顾周遭诧异的眼神将几乎没有力气的人整个打包带走。

伊斯坎达尔从韦伯的双肩包里掏出了家门钥匙，虽然想送人去医院却被对方拒绝，只是说回家躺躺吃点退烧药就好。闭冗的出租屋才不过十几平米，刚好塞下一个卧室和狭小的浴室。四季的衣物被胡乱地塞在墙角的矮柜里，地上堆满了各种书籍让高大的伊斯坎达尔难以下脚。将人放到床上想去倒杯水几番寻找才在盥洗台上找到电热水壶，惊叹于直饮伦敦的生水还能让青年依旧保持柔顺的发质，伊斯坎达尔已经拿起钥匙出门买药。  
回来时水已经烧开后转温，韦伯躺在床上睡得不大安稳，伊斯坎达尔小心地将人扶起来喂水吃药询问晚上要吃点什么却被一句没胃口给打了回去。或许是额头上的冰贴起了效果，韦伯很快便又昏睡了过去，留下伊斯坎达尔一脸无奈地看着那张苍白的小脸，喘着粗气。

到了深夜十一点大概是被饿醒了，韦伯艰难地睁开眼，看见床头留着一盏灯还亮着，而伊斯坎达尔已经不见踪影。以为人已经回去了，满怀着感激与一丝莫名的失落，母绿的眼睛看着门口的方向，却在这时门又被人从外面打开。只见红色的大汉提着一袋东西进门，顿时小屋子里弥漫起了食物的香气。  
“咕...”韦伯还未来得及说话，他的肚子却抢先了一步，也让那被低烧熬红的小脸更红艳了几分。  
“小子现在有胃口了？”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，将袋子拿到他的面前。所幸夜晚的中餐馆还在营业，清淡的粥品对于病人算是不错的选择。  
于是韦伯便在伊斯坎达尔的注视下吃光了那碗砂锅粥，饱腹的满足感后困意再次袭上心头，于是伴着一声含糊不清的“谢谢。”后青年再次陷入了梦乡。而伊斯坎达尔不禁在想，眼前的青年曾经是如何度过伦敦的独居生活。

第二天当韦伯再次醒来时已经退烧，而伊斯坎达尔则是坐在一旁的书桌前撑着脑袋睡着。他看着男人的睡脸，却未想到对方却在这时醒了过来。他有些害羞地撇过脸去，却听到对方像是松了口气般说道，“什么啊，小子你已经醒了吗？”说完那双大手又覆上他的额头，“烧也退了。”  
一连串的动作迫使韦伯不得不与伊斯坎达尔对视，被那双赤色的眼睛看得害羞，青年想要逃开却发现自己已经被困在了男人强壮的身体与小床之间。“这不是很有精神嘛。”男人笑了起来，顺势亲了亲那张嘴，而韦伯像是还未完全从低烧的迟缓中走出来，愣在那里，只有苍白的脸迅速地绯红起来。

亲吻逐渐变得浓烈，大手逐个去解开睡衣的纽扣，宽松的裤头也被顺利地脱下，苍白的肌肤因出汗而变得发粘。青年过肩的短发被皮筋扎在脑后，露出后劲的肌肤，舔吻着还带着汗水的微咸。很快吻就从颈部离开，来到锁骨和胸前，落下啃咬后的牙印。与此同时另一只手已经握住韦伯的阴茎，粗糙的大手套弄着柱身，拇指摁压马眼挑拨冠状沟，一连串的动作让青年喘息呻吟，发烧后虚弱的身体哪里经得住如此直接的刺激，很快精液便一股脑射了出来，黏滑的浊液沾在苍白的身体上添上一层淫靡的色泽。

高潮过后的晃神让韦伯来不及嗔怪伊斯坎达尔些什么，便被男人的吻再次锁住一起倾倒在狭小的床铺上，可他细长的腿已经无意识地攀上男人健壮的腰，修长的手臂同时也勾在对方的脖子上。120公分宽的小床容纳韦伯显得绰绰有余，可高大的伊斯坎达尔躺在上面时顿时让空间变得拥挤起来。他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，韦伯能够明显感受到，属于伊斯坎达尔的硬挺的阴茎隔着裤子顶在他的屁股上。

韦伯意识到伊斯坎达尔因与他的亲密而兴奋，他同样知道自己也是相同，他有些害羞却主动去解开对方的裤链，随着金属拉链的响动声，与那硕大的阳具跳入他眼帘时的惊讶，他们再次吻着，不同于先前的浓烈与熟练，这回的男人看起来有些急躁。而韦伯的双手捧着那张英俊的脸，茂密的胡须磨蹭着他的掌心，享受着男人用粗糙的手指将他的后穴一寸寸打开。  
润滑剂的帮助让手指进入得顺利，两指做剪装将紧闭的穴口撑开，在肠肉无意识蠕动的间隙往里面不断探寻。软肉便在十公分左右的深处，中指的指尖轻易便能探到，触到时韦伯的身体便会情不自禁地颤抖，呻吟，呜咽，像是所有的美妙都只需要按下这一处开关。

进入时的痛彻让韦伯哭喊出来，不论事前如何体贴的拓张要容纳伊斯坎达尔的阴茎终究不是一件容易的事情。男人体贴地吻着他让他不至于咬伤自己的嘴唇，而细瘦的手指紧紧攥着床单直到将平整的布料捏出褶皱。硬挺的龟头在体内一寸寸地碾压，侵犯着湿热的肠肉将它的每一道褶皱都撑开填满，这让柱身的进入显得没有多少困难，可紧致的肠壁却很快地贴上来包裹着火热的阳具。  
待到整个进入时那张苍白的脸上已经满布泪痕，唇被吻得红肿湿润，努力调整着呼吸去适应身体里的巨物。扎在脑后的马尾凌乱地散开，黑色的头发铺在枕头上，几根发丝黏在汗湿的肌肤上。这让韦伯看起来可怜又委屈，也让伊斯坎达尔忍不住要再去亲吻。

舌搅动着口腔里的空气，舔过牙龈与齿缝，将甜美的呻吟如蜜糖般吞吃入腹，大手搓捏着单薄的乳肉，将乳头掐得红肿硬挺，与此同时身下的肏弄也由浅入深，硕大的阴茎在湿热的穴里来回抽插，发出响亮的水泽声。  
狭小闭冗的房间里弥漫着男性荷尔蒙的气息与动人的呻吟声，小床随着肏弄的频率一起吱嘎作响，伊斯坎达尔不知疲倦地肏弄着红肿湿润的小穴，那里已经变得彻底软烂，能够毫无保留地吞入整个阴茎，又紧密地包裹吮吸似是要将那硕大阴茎里的精液全部榨出来，浇灌他的身体。  
伊斯坎达尔发出低哑的叹息，他的额上早已渗出汗水，沿着眉宇滚落到鼻尖，凝成水滴后缀落下，打在韦伯的背上。那单薄的背有着一对好看的蝴蝶骨正如一双翅膀一样，韦伯的腰被压得贴紧床铺，屁股则抬得极高，臀肉被撞出绯色，艳红的穴口外翻着媚肉不断地将外面的阴茎吞入其中。

呻吟从起初的克制变得放浪，身体忍不住跟着伊斯坎达尔的进入摇摆，那窄腰在进入的过程中扭动，一切都像是无意识的反应，又像是刻意而为的讨好。伊斯坎达尔曾经肖想青年最后会变成怎样熟练而勾人的尤物，却未曾料到自己会为之着迷。  
若要说街头初遇时韦伯不过是如青草的生涩，现在的他已经变了样，如藤蔓生的植物要将他的心都缠绕，或许在不久的将来就要开花，待到那时伊斯坎达尔已经不知道自己还能有多少克制。身下的人像是不满他片刻的走神，难耐地发出几声呜咽。伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，从背后亲吻韦伯的耳尖，将柔软的耳垂含入口中挑拨，响着耳孔吹气。  
一切的挑逗都让韦伯的身体变得更加敏感，他感到来自后穴的肏弄变得更快，每一下都朝着前列腺的位置撞击，让方才的呜咽转而变成暧昧的淫叫。快感不断地累积，从尾椎的酥麻到大脑的失神，他的身体已经臣服于性快感所带来的愉悦，却企图用最后一点神志去抓取自己的理智。  
撕裂感让他害怕又让他再次知道自己渴求的是什么，离他很近又离他很远。韦伯讨厌被后入，即便这个姿势能让伊斯坎达尔进入得最为彻底，可他却只能背对着男人，看不到那如火的红色让他不安。他无比清晰的意识到自己也想要同对方接吻，于是他偏过头去寻找那张唇。但他们再次贴合时，韦伯的身体几乎要被拧转，这对他僵硬的韧带而言几乎是种折磨。

他们持续着炽热的吻与身下的交合，伊斯坎达尔将韦伯的身体翻过来面向自己，阴茎被紧致的肠肉旋转包裹的触感让他几乎要射出来，那些肉粒如千百张嘴吸吮着他。而当他再次看到那双眼睛，它们蒙着浓厚的雾气，如清晨的湖面让他沉醉其中，湖水的深处他看到自己的倒影，是红色。  
那双如幼鹿般的眼睛，眨了几下，泪水便如珍珠般滑落。两人被汗水浸湿的身体纠缠在一起，拥吻里带着咸涩却无法停止，他们的下身不断撞击在一起，甚至无法分辨是谁更主动一些，直到韦伯再次射精时绞紧的后穴将伊斯坎达尔也一同带向高潮，男人的精液浇灌在火热的肠肉上，那应情潮颤抖的身体依旧竭力抱着他强健的背腕，甚至连指甲都掐入皮肉之中留下细长的红痕。


End file.
